1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable lighting systems, and, more particularly, to a multi-colored light emitting diode headset light.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-intensity Light Emitting Diodes (LED's) are a fairly recent electronic development. Their high light output coupled with low power consumption, make them an ideal replacement for incandescent lamps in certain applications. One such application is that of being used in flashlights. LED flashlights generally produce a very soft diffused light in one color such as white, red or yellow. Additional advantages of such light are the production of little or no heat as well as virtually unlimited life. However, the color of light produced cannot easily be changed, and one color of light, such as red, which may be ideal for night use, quickly becomes unusable when trying to view a map with red markings. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which LED illumination arrays can be produced which generate variable light colors as selected by the user.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,246, issued in the name of Lambert, discloses an illumination apparatus releasably mounted to the microphone mounted to a pilot's helmet, the apparatus for illuminating a portion of the cockpit area of an aircraft;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,205, issued in the name of Hudak, discloses a lighting device mounted to the earpiece of a pilot's headset;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,987, issued in the name of Painter, discloses a hat having a lamp for illuminating indicia thereon;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,271, issued in the name of Chien, discloses protective headwear having at least one LED illumination arrangement fitted into recesses in the protective layer and visible through an partially transparent area;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,141, issued in the name of Bradley, discloses a head mounted illumination device;    U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,165 and 6,290,368 issued in the name of Lehrer, discloses a portable reading light device;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,452, issued in the name of Dunning, discloses a flexible lighting system for an aircraft mounted above the instrument panel;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,723, issued in the name of Walters, discloses a portable cockpit illumination device having a housing that is mounted above the instrument panel; and    U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,814, issued in the name of Wright, III, discloses an ornamental design for a headset mounted flashlight holder.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the xx industry.